fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Curiousgorge66/Curiousgorge66's Adventures Movie
I've been thinking... A movie based off of Curiousgorge66's Adventures. I hope you like it. The plot will be this: The Girl princess is kidnapped by Dores. Gorge and Timmy have to find out what is going on. Robo says he got a new game named "Real Life". Gorge tries it out, and said it sucked. Timmy gives it a go and he enjoys it, so he gets sucked into the real world... along with Gorge. They head for the nearest Chuck E. Cheese's to discuss things. Timmy said that the thing was evil. Gorge stated otherwise. Meanwhile back in the animation world, Dores sticks a tube up the Girl princess's mouth and fills her up with air, Dores doing an evil laugh. Gorge decided that they need fun to counteract evil. To do this, they play one-token games and won 400,000 tickets (390,000 won by Timmy and 1,000 won by Gorge). They trade in all the tickets for Kit-Kat bars and Coke. Gorge gives all his Coca-Cola to Timmy who smiles. Meanwhile back in the animation world, Dores chants a spell that could get him into the real world. The spell he chanted was: "Dores, Dores, so adored... I hate love, but I am bored... I am sick of Gorge and Timmy... Take me to an alternate place, SO MOTE IT BE!" The Girl princess continues to grow and stretch and swell. Gorge realizes that Dores somehow got into the real world and sprays him with his Coke sprayer. Dores was not amused. Gorge and Timmy run for their lives, Dores chasing them. At a local Papa Squeegee's, Gorge and Timmy are allowed in and the waiters even allowed Gorge to hold on to his Coke sprayer. Dores, however, was not allowed permission for being of another race (hence the term "SLIGHTLY R*cist"). Gorge is sickened of the place, as he wanted pizza. The chef realizes this and makes a HUGE pizza... all for a buck. Timmy, however, ate Deep Fried Squeegees. After the HUGE meal, Gorge threw up on the restaurant (and even had leftovers). Dores was steaming mad and Timmy gave his leftovers to Dores. Gorge said: "You were right! They were so overpriced, I believe their slogan is true! I mean, who are they to blame? Canada?" After Gorge got a large quantity of Caffeine-free Sun Drop, Timmy said, "I think you're buying Caffeine-free Sun Drop in bulk. That's what I think." After the trip to the store, Timmy threw up from all the Deep Fried Squeegees. Timmy said, "I think I had too much Deep Fried Squeegees." Gorge headed to the Outer Banks (OBX) to get some donuts from Duck Donuts. Timmy said, "I can't believe how good these donuts are! How do they make those maple bacon donuts?" Meanwhile back at Papa Squeegee's, Dores suddenly threw up on the guard, who says, "I wish I wasn't fired from that pizzeria." Dores wasn't about to give up. He killed the guard and he demanded all the Fatty Burgers the place had. The chef just laughed, saying that "that big a meal will make you blow up like a balloon", and Dores decided to just get Squeegee Cola. Gorge realizes that Dores is a tyrant who made Papa Squeegee's a monarchy-like restaurant who only serves to whites. Gorge decides to tell President Obama about the chain. President Obama turned his idea down because "that's not my problem." So Gorge and Timmy headed back down to where Dores was and they battled him and Dores was eventually defeated when Timmy eventually threw up... all over Dores' clothes! Gorge and Timmy finally defeated Dores twice! Gorge decided to go back to the animation world first, so he got a piece of rope and told Timmy to tug. And Timmy held on perfectly. Gorge removed the hose from the Girl princess, who was now too big for her castle. So Gorge gave her a punch in the waist to let the air escape her. And it did! The Girl princess writes something down in pen, and it says, "Thanks for turning me back to normal". Gorge goes back into the real world (with the Girl princess). Gorge & Timmy give Dores a big kick which sends Dores flying back into the animation world. Gorge also sends the Girl princess back to her rightful place in the animation world. Gorge and Timmy go back to the animation world. Meanwhile, the real-life Bagel (IAmBagel) finds a hole and is not interested. Little does he know that the hole went to the animation world. Category:Blog posts